


(it's a) hell of a feeling though

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"blowjobs"</i><br/>anonymous asked: <i>"can i add on to that last anon and just say bottom!josh oh my god"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's a) hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

> definitely had way too much fun with this tbh  
> i have a thing for dom!tyler and i'm backflipping into the sun bye

“hey, josh,” tyler whispers, soft and breathy as he presses himself closer against josh’s back. lanky arms wind around josh’s waist, chaste kisses peppered gently onto the skin of his neck. “you should hurry up.”

josh nearly falls face first against the hotel room’s door, breath stuttering out in a gasp as tyler ruts hard against his ass. he fumbles with the key card, nearly dropping it as he blinks away the blurriness in his vision from being so unbearably hard. “kinda hard when you’re doing that,” he mumbles back distractedly, arching back into tyler’s touch as he nips just underneath his earlobe.

finally, he manages to unlock it with shaking fingers, sighing with relief at the _click_ it produces. he pushes the door open to reveal the darkened room, tyler groaning in exasperation and mumbling, “finally.”

he peels himself away from josh’s back, pressing the other into the room before kicking the door closed behind them.

his eyes hungrily look josh up and down in a way that makes josh burn everywhere in half-hearted embarrassment. he doesn’t dare move, however, his breathing nervous and quick and heavy as he waits for any sort of instruction.

after a few agonizing seconds, tyler nods approvingly, a smirk crossing his lips. he points toward the adjoining bedroom with a vague wave of his hand, mumbling, “bed. now.”

he bites his lip quietly to fight off a bark of laughter as josh scrambles to obey, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. he forces himself to stand still and wait for three seconds before following after, calm and steady, chin held high as the perfect picture of dominance. just the way he likes it.

and he knows josh likes it, too, if the way he whimpers when tyler enters the room is any hint. he’s sat upon the edge of the bed, shirtless, muscles tensed in his shoulders and his jaw clenched as he tries to hold down his composure.

“good boy,” tyler compliments, stalking forward, the sounds of his footsteps muffled on the carpeted floor. josh says nothing, as expected, but his breath hitches against his own will, muscles becoming even more strained. “you look real good, baby.”

josh’s eyes slide closed with a shuddering sigh, and tyler snickers, closing the distance between them. he slides his hands underneath josh’s jaw, tilting his chin up and forcing their eyes to make contact; josh’s eyes are half-lidded and unfocused, hands twitching at his sides as he fights the urge to touch himself.

“you’re doing so good,” tyler murmurs, running his thumbs across josh’s cheekbones and leaning in slightly. there’s barely an inch of space between their lips left, so close that tyler can feel every hitching breath on josh’s part whispered past his lips.

but he doesn’t kiss him. he drops his hands and straightens himself up, arching an eyebrow as josh almost falls face-first off the edge of the bed, struggling to straighten himself out.

“on your hands and knees. now,” tyler commands, voice soft and quiet and all-too calm. the tone of his voice makes josh want to shove his hand into his boxers.

instead, he scrambles to obey, falling into the position ordered without so much as a second thought and thrusting his ass up in the air. tyler chuckles, kneeling behind him to dig bruising fingertips into the exposed skin of his hips, pulling him back against his dick in one swift movement. josh melts into the mattress, mouth falling open against the sheets as he gasps for much-needed air that doesn't seem to be getting all the way to his brain.

his hands move from his hips to his cloth-covered ass, pulling himself back just enough to roughly palm at his cheeks. "these look so good on you," he growls, predatory eyes stalking up the length of josh’s bare back; his muscles contort underneath his paling skin as he shakes, pressing himself back further into tyler’s hands. "the shit you do to me, josh, god."

josh gives a trembling whine, fingers clutching into the sheets as tyler’s hands squeeze at his ass.

“bet you look even better out of them,” tyler whispers, dragging his hands up the curve of josh’s ass and pressing him further against the mattress. josh moves without complaint, pliant underneath tyler’s every whim and wish; his mouth lolls open against the sheets, panting softly.

gaunt fingers hook underneath the waistband of josh’s leggings, slowly pulling them down. josh can’t put enough emphasis on just how _slowly_ he’s moving, at the current moment; he wiggles his hips impatiently, and it feels like an eternity passes between them before his leggings are stretched out between his thighs and then discarded on the floor.

tyler presses his lips to the back of josh’s thigh, sighing softly. josh’s muscles twitch and jump with every fleeting kiss, fingers clenching at the sheets to try and keep himself from bursting at the seams.

hands probe at his ass and teeth are scraping along the soft insides of his thighs and josh thinks he might be crying a little bit thinks he might die if he doesn’t get touched within the next five seconds –

“ty,” josh mumbles shakily, unwilling to get much more of his name past his lips.

tyler nuzzles against the flesh of josh’s thigh, nipping softly just to feel josh jolt underneath his teeth before whispering hoarsely, “yeah, babe?”

“spank me,” josh whimpers, hands twisting lamely in the sheets as he presses his ass up toward tyler’s face. “please. need it.”

tyler doesn’t like being commanded in bed, because that’s what _he_ does, but he’s so fucking hard his head is swimming and josh is mewling and whining pitifully against the sheets and he’s not in the right mind to deny him anything.

so, he brings his palm up, licks it, and brings it down against josh’s bare ass all in one swift movement. josh cries out brokenly, pressing his face against the sheets to muffle his moaning. “oh, fuck,” he twists around just slightly to whisper, wriggling his hips.

tyler grips his blooming skin between his fingertips and stares in awe. his hands feel slightly shaky as he lifts his palm up once more, slamming it down against josh’s ass, watching the skin flare red underneath his touch.

“oh my god, _fuck_ ,” josh pants, rocking forward against the mattress as he squirms underneath tyler’s hand. “god, yeah.”

“jesus,” tyler mutters, pressing his free palm against his aching cock and smacking josh once more with the other. he squeaks, melting into the sheets, and tyler swears he can see tears pricking at the corners of his closed eyelids. “you fucking love this, huh? holy shit.”

josh nods snappily, arching into tyler’s touch and babbling incoherently. tyler grips at his hips hard enough to bruise and drags josh back against his cock, rutting hard against his burning skin.

“what do you want?” he growls, curling his body over josh and rutting again; he bites at his shoulder blades and josh chokes on his spit, desperately trying to come up with an answer that vaguely makes sense. “tell me what you want.”

josh’s head is spinning as he grinds against tyler’s ass, the friction dulled by his jeans. “you. want you,” he pants, pressing his face against the sheets and groaning as tyler’s clothed cock slides over his ass.

tyler kisses his shoulder softly, running a hand up his side and rutting against him once more. “no,” he growls, biting at the skin of his back; josh sobs brokenly, collapsing further against the mattress.

tyler pulls away, undoing his belt as quickly as his shaking fingers will allow him. he leans over and fists josh’s hair between one hand, pulling his head up so fast that he yelps in shock; tyler shushes him softly, bringing the belt around and pressing it against his mouth. “bite.”

josh complies instinctively, biting at the leather. tyler fastens it quickly behind his head, tugging on the belt and smirking in satisfaction at the noise josh makes. he kneels down behind him, free hands roaming over the fresh bruises on his skin and laughing softly when josh chokes around his makeshift gag.

“good boy,” tyler compliments, dropping a few soft kisses to his lower back. “you’re doing really good, baby. roll over.”

josh fidgets slightly, rolling onto his back and blinking at tyler sheepishly. his cheeks are dusted red and his eyes are slightly watering, every panting gasp he makes caught by the belt and left broken in the air. he’s fucking beautiful and tyler is so, _so_ in love with him.

tyler pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and chuckling slightly at the gasp josh gives. slowly, keeping his eyes locked on josh’s eyes, he sinks so he’s eye level with his flushed cock, kissing the inside of his thigh softly.

josh’s hips buck up instinctively toward his lips, and tyler smacks him once on the thigh. “patience,” he mumbles, hands moving to press his bruised hips against the mattress. josh groans indignantly and his eyes squeeze closed, the sound muffled by the belt strapped over his mouth.

tyler has half the thought to maybe smack him once more but he refrains. there’s better ways to enforce what he wants. instead, he nibbles at josh’s thigh, rubbing his thumbs against his hips and sighing against his heated skin. josh mumbles incoherently, skin crawling underneath tyler’s mouth as he fights the urge to press himself up to meet his touch.

he pulls back ever so slightly, raising hooded eyes to josh’s strained face and letting himself smirk. “that’s my good boy,” he praises, licking his skin and inching his way up closer to his untouched cock. it looks painful, and tyler damn well _knows_ it hurts, but he doesn’t touch him. not yet.

he resumes his assault, this time on his hipbone, sharp teeth sinking into soft flesh and marking up his pale skin a delicate purple. meanwhile, josh whines and writhes minutely, trying to keep his hips still underneath tyler’s iron-clad grip, begging without any form of words. it gets to the point where tyler raises his eyes to josh’s flushed, tired face, all screwed up in concentration with wet hot tears pooling underneath his eyes.

he wonders exactly how much he can push josh, because he knows he’s sensitive, but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to last any longer. he lifts himself up off of his hip and crawls the length of his body, gentle hands massaging up the length of his body and a tiny smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“so good for me,” he murmurs in wonderment, bending to kiss josh on the lips once. josh’s touch is exhausted and slow, but there’s some hint of a flame lingering behind that tyler can’t wait to ignite.

tyler’s hands move from his waist to his shoulders to around the back of his head, unfastening the belt and dropping it off the edge of the bed. josh heaves a sigh, blinking wet eyes up at tyler.

“what do you need, darling?” tyler asks, even though he _knows_ , biting josh’s lower lip and growling as he tugs at it.

“your mouth,” josh grumbles, hands twisting in the sheets. it’s simple and quiet but it has the spark that tyler craves and he grins, all sharp and crooked teeth, letting out a delighted laugh.

“mm,” tyler mumbles thoughtfully, rolling his hips cruelly against josh’s. his head immediately cranes backward, gasping up toward the ceiling and cursing softly. “beg for it.”

and josh’s eyes darken when his chin tilts down to glare at tyler, but he doesn’t dare go against his words. he knows better than that; what tyler says is what goes. tyler rolls his hips once more as an unspoken message to do as he says, and he wiggles against the sheets, mouth lolling open in a high-pitched whimper, all of his thoughts except _beg_ fleeing.

“oh, _god_ ,” josh gasps, eyes closing as he shudders. “suck me, ty, please, need it, need your mouth on me, please, i want you right now –“

tyler huffs a laugh, interrupting josh's frantic rambling, kissing the side of his throat. he swallows nervously at the thought of being left there, untouched and not allowed to come, and tyler feels his skin crawl underneath his lips. he wants to push him further but he doesn't even know if he'll be able to hold out much longer himself. “alright, baby,” he whispers, pulling away from his throat.

josh wants to scream hallelujah to the heavens but he bites his tongue and watches tyler slide down his body once more, cock twitching in interest as pale skin slides against it. he grips at the sheets, his knuckles turning even whiter than he ever thought possible, teeth cutting their marks into the flesh of his tongue.

casually, tyler sits between josh’s thighs, one hand on his purple-stained hip and the other suspended in mid-air. josh wants to call him a tease but he knows better than to talk out of turn in these moments. tyler moves slowly, but every bit of his body rings with purpose as he finally wraps a hand around josh’s cock, smiling at his gasp.

ever so slowly, tyler strokes him up and down, twisting his wrist once or twice while his thumb slides across the tip. josh keens low in his throat, eyes locked on the picture of tyler’s skeletal fingers wrapped around his dick.

tyler resituates himself, laying between josh’s legs so low that his lips are barely hovering over the tip of his dick, hand still working him slowly and teasingly. josh shudders, hands twitching, and he wants to beg to be able to fist his hands through tyler’s hair, maybe fuck his mouth –

and maybe tyler can hear him thinking because he squeezes at the base of josh’s cock, bringing him crashing back down to earth as he moans timidly. he looks up at josh through hooded eyes, almost black in color and sparkling in the dim light, lips still inches away from the tip of his cock, so _close_. “you wanna touch me?” he asks, voice low and honey smooth, and josh nods frantically, unabashedly. “okay. touch me.”

josh gasps in relief, both hands flying from the sheets to weave through tyler’s fluffy hair. he continues his work, ignoring the pulling against his scalp and the pain that shoots straight to his throbbing dick as he speeds his hand up just slightly, lowering his head closer to josh’s cock. josh’s vision swims lazily, tyler a watercolor wash of color and vague shapes.

tyler swirls his tongue around the head, smiling at josh’s choked-off and surprised moan, watching him throw his head back against the pillows as he nearly rips the hair from tyler’s scalp. he sucks the pre-come gathered at the tip into his mouth without hesitation and bobs further down, lips and throat working. josh mewls, high-pitched and unsteady as he tries to become accustomed to the new sensation, raking his nails through tyler’s hair.

he hums softly, the sound vibrating around josh’s cock as he moves steadily down until his nose is pressed to the dip of his pelvis. he swallows around him and josh cries out suddenly, tugging up on tyler’s hair; he follows the movement of josh’s hand, sliding back up his length and twisting his tongue around the tip of his cock.

“fuck,” josh groans eloquently, gasping as tyler’s tongue laps at his slit and fighting to keep his eyes open so he can watch everything happen all at once. tyler kisses the head – _tease_ – once and bobs back down in one swift movement, humming as he moves down and buries his nose against josh’s skin.

gentle hands caress josh’s thighs, pushing them against the bed as his mouth moves up and down josh’s cock. he swirls his tongue along the underside as he moves, moaning and humming; josh writhes underneath his mouth like he’s being struck by lightning, every nerve in his body set aflame, his body a livewire of sensitivity. tyler’s touch feels like electricity where his fingers brush against his skin, and he can only react by moaning and pulling at his hair.

and then there’s his _face_ , the picture of pornography when they meet eyes. his lips stretched around josh’s dick, eyes watering and glazed over with lust, the faintest curve of a smile on his face. josh knows he’s not going to be able to hold back any longer, not with tyler humming around his cock like that.

“gah,” he tries fruitlessly, pulling on tyler’s hair. “gotta come, please –“

tyler pops off of him with a sucking noise that makes josh’s stomach roll over, dragging his tongue over his slit. “come, then.”

just as quick, he pushes back onto him, doubling his efforts and moving twice as fast. it only takes a few quick bobs of tyler’s head before josh is seeing stars, throwing his head back and crying out as he comes undone underneath tyler’s tongue. he simply works him through his orgasm, swallowing down everything past the bitter taste in his mouth before dragging off of josh’s dick, sitting up on his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

josh pants, quick and shallow, chest heaving with effort as he tries to collect himself. it feels as if he’s been sent to a whole other dimension, his head spinning; tyler waits patiently, smiling at the aftermath he’s caused, doing his best to ignore the agonizing throbbing in his jeans.

as soon as josh is able to breathe and see properly, he pushes himself up off of the bed and grabs at tyler’s shoulders, smashing himself against his mouth. tyler’s surprised, to say the least, but he meets him with equal vigor and immediately shoves his tongue into josh’s mouth.

josh pulls away, fingers gripping at his hips and pulling him closer. “wanna come in my mouth?” he mumbles, voice rough and low as he dips his head. he nibbles at tyler’s collarbone, not bothering to wait for a response as he pops open the button on his jeans.

“is that even a question?” tyler sighs, petting through his hair. he tugs, softly, and josh smiles up at him as he pushes his jeans and boxers down his thighs in one movement.

immediately, josh grabs his cock in one hand and jerks him off, fast and dry strokes that make tyler’s gut twist. he tugs at josh’s hair, chin tilted back with tiny sighs dripping from his mouth, eyes closed. his face is composed and peaceful for about thirty seconds before he begins to slowly unravel, eyes hard and dark as he stares at josh's hand working over his cock.

it's not long before he's pushing josh down by his shoulders, pressing him against the mattress and sitting on top of his chest. it's a position josh has only been in a few times before, but he adjusts quickly, opening his mouth below him and waiting expectantly. tyler groans, dragging his own hand over his cock and thrusting his hips up into his palm; he jerks himself for a few long seconds before his hand is stuttering and his mouth is falling open with a choked gasp, spilling into josh's open mouth.

josh swallows without hesitation, tilting his head up to be able to suck the excess off of the tip of tyler's cock. tyler sits on his chest, briefly stunned, for a few more seconds as he comes down from his high. eventually, he finds it in himself to fumble off of josh's chest, mute and shaky, collapsing onto his back on the mattress.

josh giggles softly, blinking up at the ceiling before he curls onto his side and tucks himself up to tyler as close as possible, letting his eyes slide closed from exhaustion.

"that was great," tyler mumbles a few seconds later, voice hoarse and rough, and josh cocks one eye open.

"mhm," josh makes a noncommittal noise of agreement, kissing tyler's throat before grabbing the hand rested over his chest. he presses a kiss to his open palm and tyler cradles his face, the gentlest action shared between them that night. he watches josh's face with careful eyes, admiring and wondering and falling even more in love than he ever thought possible.

"i love you," tyler whispers, quiet and sweet, and josh breaks into another smile. tyler can feel it underneath his palm and he smiles, too, craning his neck forward to press his nose against josh's.

"i love you, too," josh mumbles, equally as quiet. comfortable silence drapes over them, and before long, josh is asleep underneath tyler's hands. for a few long moments, tyler watches him sleep, before he drifts off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr - joshlersins


End file.
